My Little Reverse Pony
by DJ Tine y su hermana Zoe
Summary: Las ponies son opuestas en este fanfic, por lo tanto deberan no quejarse. Twilight es la nueva de la escuela, su compañera es Pinkamena Diane Pie, quién tiene una mejor amiga llamada Fluttershy. Twilight, en su estadía, empezara a encontrarse con personas que conoció o debio conocer.
1. Llegando a la escuela

Fascinante les parecerá! Esto se me ocurrió mientras jugaba a un juego de Star Sue, un juego de Rainbow Dash donde tenías que vestirla. En fin, también se me ocurrió al recordar a Gravity Falls. Disfruten! Y una aclaración, acá todos son humanos.

Recién acababa de llegar a la escuela, ¿Mi nombre? Twilight Sparkle, aunque ustedes dirán: "De seguro le encanta las estrellas y estudiar!" Pues están equivocados. Yo odio estudiar, también odio las estrellas y el cielo. No soy buena estudiando, de hecho cuando leo un libro me duermo enseguida. Y las estrellas? Pues no lo sé, jamás me agradaron y ni sé por qué. Por lo que normalmente me toman de nombre Reverse Twilight Sparkle, e incluso la gente piensa que me llamo así. Soy la nueva de la escuela, por lo que necesito ir a buscar una llave para ver quién será mi compañero.

Twilight: - Hola! Soy la nueva, vengo por mis llaves.

Así, aquí tiene.

Twilight: Gracias – Y me fui de ahí -.

Me tocó la habitación 678, me pregunto quién será mi compañero. Abro la puerta y una chica cabello rosa me vio aunque no me saludo, al contrario, siguió como si yo no estuviera.

Pinkie: Hola…Tú debes ser mi compañera…..- Dijo fríamente -.

Twilight: Si, así parece. Tu nombre es….?

Pinkie: Pinkamena Diane Pie, pero comúnmente me llaman Pinkie aunque ni se por qué….

Twilight: Ya veo…..

Pinkie: Eres Reverse Twilight, verdad? Nadie había parado de hablar de ti…

Note la peculiar ropa que llevaba Pinkamena, consistía en una remera gris, una campera llena de marcas (Cutie Marks), una falda negra con botas del mismo color, un collar con cuernos y su cabello era liso.

Twilight: Pinkamena ¿Tú tienes algún amigo?

Pinkie: No me interesa tener amigos…..Pero sí, tengo una, es una amiga de la infancia.

Twilight: ¿Me dirías su nombre?

Pinkamena (Pinkie): Su nombre….Es Fluttershy…Pero que el nombre no te engañe. Ella no es tímida ni frágil como una mariposa, al contrario, es ruda e intimidante.

Twilight: Wow….

Pinkamena: Pues sí, ella me protege porque sabe muy bien cómo me pongo cuando me enojo.

Pinkamena: Por cierto, lindo conjunto.

Twilight: Ah….Gracias….El tuyo está lindo también.

Yo tenía puesto una campera de color morado oscuro, esta tenía una capucha la cual siempre tenía puesto (He incluso ahora), unos pantalones negros y zapatillas marrones. No me agradan las faldas, creo que son de nerds.

Pinkamena: Mejor sigamos guardando las cosas.

Me quede ahí platicando con Pinkamena, es alguien agradable. Es una fan de lo terrorífico, le gusta coser ya que ella misma hace su ropa. Es alguien anti-social y algo gótica, la gente dice que ella es una asesina. Dice que no le gusta sonreír, tampoco le gusta el rosa fuerte sino el rosa grisáceo. Es una chica agradable, según yo.

Pinkamena: Por cierto…..¿Ya tienes una Cutie Mark?

Twilight: ¿Cutie Mark? ¿Qué es eso?

Pinkamena: Es como una especie de símbolo, como estos que tengo en mi campera. En clase, el profesor luego te hará una.

Twilight: A mí no me gusta mucho llevar accesorios, creo que son para Geeks….

Pinkamena: Tranquila, puedes tenerlo en tu ropa.

Luego de eso, fuimos a clase dónde la profesora era Celestia…..Ella me odia, porque en mi primera escuela yo era su peor alumna desde entonces enseñó en esta escuela. Es por eso, que me tratará mal por mis actos.

Celestia: Vaya, parece que vino una alumna nueva. Ella es Reverse Twilight Sparkle, por favor, siéntese al lado de la señorita Diane Pie.

Twilight: Sí sí, lo que diga, Trollestia – Dije mientras me reirá e iba a mi banco -.

Me encantaba decirle así, era divertido hacerla enojar. En fin, ella me entrego un cuestionario dónde decía cómo conseguir mi Cutie Mark.

Nombre: (Reverse) Twilight

Apellido: Sparkle

Edad: 14 Años

Gustos: Molestar

Odios: Estudiar, mirar estrellas.

Ya llene el cuestionario y Celestia lo recogió. La clase siguió aburrida como siempre, casi me duermo aunque la campana me salvó. Fui a almorzar con Pinkamena, fue divertido hablar con ella y todo. En fin, regresamos a nuestros dormitorios y yo me bañe primero. Cuando estaba en el baño, me mire en el espejo aunque note algo diferente….Como si esa no fuera yo….Nah, no importa. Salí de ahí y me puse el pijama. Luego Pinkamena salió y se puso su pijama.

Pinkamena: Que hermoso pijama….- Me dijo -.

Tenía puesto una remera manga larga de color morado, con unos pantalones del mismo color. En una parte, tenía mi Cutie Mark. Fue un día normal…..


	2. Conociendo a Fluttershy y Spike

Me acababa de levantar y vi a Pinkamena mirándome de forma ¿Extraña? Tenía la vista fija en mí, no pude evitar preguntar: - ¿Por qué me miras así?

Simplemente te mire mientras dormías.

Ammm ¿Ok?

Ven, tienes que ir a bañarte y cambiarte. Son las 8:56

¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y por qué no me levantaste?!

Ya me estaba levantando y yendo al baño. A los 5 minutos ya estaba toda cambiada y lista para ir a clases. Pinkamena y yo fuimos corriendo al aula, afortunadamente Trollestia (Celestia) aún no llegaba. Me senté en el banco de siempre, lista para dormir aunque alguien me golpeo como diciendo "Oye, no te duermas en clase".

Oigan, quien fue el tonto….

¿A quién le dices tonto?

Al ver a una niña con cabello rosa claro, suelto y algo despeinado, con una musculosa azul, una chaqueta de cuero negro, jeans rasgados y botas de estilo Punk. Me quede sorprendida, se veía ruda, además de que tenía una cicatriz en el ojo y esa mirada que te da temor. Pinkie la saludó y me dijo.

Twi, te presentó a Fluttershy. Te dije que su nombre es todo lo opuesto a lo que es.

Un segundo, ¿Eres amiga de Pinkamena?

Asentí con la cabeza, estaba asustada….Pensé que Pinkamena exageraba, pero veo que no.

Oh, ¡Lo siento! Soy Fluttershy, un gusto conocerte.

N-no hay problema.

Lamento asustarte, es que normalmente actúo muy ruda. Mis padres me dejaron sola y pues, me las tuve que arreglar. Aunque cuando me encontraron, me mandaron a un reformatorio y ahí conseguí esta cicatriz. Y por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

14, y tú?

Tengo 18 Años. Pinkie tiene 17 Años, también tengo una compañera y amiga; Su nombre es Rainbow Dash y tiene 13 Años.

Qué bien…

En ese instante me dormí, no sé por cuánto tiempo pero cuando me desperté ya sonó la campana. Pinkamena y Fluttershy me estaban esperando en la puerta. Fluttershy me hablo de sus gustos y aficciones, odia a los animales y siempre los molesta, aunque dice que siente una especie de dolor. También odia la calma, ama molestar a la gente e incluso ella es la bravucona de la escuela. Es bueno tenerla como amiga, también a Pinkie. Nos encontramos con Zecora, quién dijo que será nuestra guía temporal y mentora. Decidi pasar todo el día con Fluttershy, fuimos a un asilo de animales.

Veamos ¿Quieres divertirte?

Por supuesto…..

Entonces esto será genial.

Fluttershy y yo entramos al asilo, cuando nos vieron, todos los animales se asustaron y se quedaron congelados….El empleado se escondió detrás de su escritorio, como si esto fuera diario. Fluttershy les dijo a los animales: - ¿Listos para jugar?

Entonces, Fluttershy empezó a maltratar a los animales. Primero, a los perros quienes les corto la cola…..Luego los gatos, quién les hiso algo horrendo. Afortunadamente, los gatos tienen 9 vidas. Luego a los conejos, primero sacó de su bolso un cuerpo de conejo muerto….Tenía escrito en la oreja " Ángel".

Fluttershy: - ¿Ven esto? Si no huyen de aquí, les pasara lo mismo.

Todos los conejos huyeron, me imagine que Fluttershy ya lo había hecho. Ella notó a un perrito asustado, escondido, me dio tanta pena su cara de horror que cuando Fluttershy lo iba a golpear me interpuse diciendo: - Alto! No le hagas daño!

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eso es una plaga!

No, Fluttershy! Yo sé que él es diferente, simplemente míralo.

Cuando le mostré su cara, Fluttershy puso una mueca de asco. Aunque luego suspiró, mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

Bien, solo por esta vez. Simplemente por ser tu primera vez….Pero tú tendrás que cuidarlo. ¿Entendido?

Entendido.

Está bien, vámonos de aquí. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Nos fuimos de ahí, yo seguía a Fluttershy con el perro en brazos.

¿Qué opinas, Spike?

¿Spike?

Pues sí, ese es su nuevo nombre. Le pregunto qué opina de ti.

Spike simplemente la lamió, como forma de agradecimiento. Ella se limpió y saco de sus bolsillos, unos guantes negros sin dedos (Como los de motociclistas) y se los puso. Habíamos llegado a la escuela y directamente fui a mi cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con Pinkie quién me miraba como "Ya era hora que vinieras" aunque me dijo.

Hey, ¿De dónde sacaste ese perro?

Pues, fuimos con Fluttershy al asilo de animales dónde ella maltrató a muchos animales y le pedí que salvara a este. Su nombre es Spike.

Lindo nombre….Yo también tengo una mascota. Se llama Gummy y es un lagarto.

A mí nunca me gustaron los lagartos. Pero puede que el tuyo me agrade. Será mejor ir a dormir, son las 9:00 PM y mañana nos levantamos a las 6:30.

Tienes razón.

Nos fuimos a cambiarnos, bañarnos y fuimos a dormir. Aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza al conejo muerto de Fluttershy. Mañana le preguntaré de ello.

Continuara….


End file.
